Episode 7473 (22nd November 2010)
Plot Molly feels unable to break Tyrone's heart when he announces that today's the day he intends to scatter Jack and Vera's ashes. It's John's birthday. He receives a call from distressed Charlotte and heads round to see her, telling Fiz that there's an emergency at the bookies. Nick and Leanne enjoy another sex session in the office at The Joinery. They are disturbed by the arrival of Ciaran but manage to cover, enjoying the danger.Ashley struggles to pluck up courage to tell Graeme that he's selling up. John calls on Charlotte. She presents him with a birthday cake. John despairs. Jason changes the locks at No.5 for Fiz. She is alarmed to learn from Peter that John's not at work and has lied to her again. Michelle's left in charge of Underworld again while Carla secretly goes to court on her drink-driving charge. Peter goes with her. Hayley sympathises with Fiz over her mystery stalker. She asks Fiz if she's considered that the wreath on the factory steps might have been intended for her. Owen's annoyed that Fiz seems unconcerned by Chesney and Katy's relationship. Izzy teases him. Molly tells Kevin that she thinks they can be a happy family if he would admit his true feelings. Kevin reiterates that it's never going to happen. Graeme's gutted when Ashley and Claire reveal they are moving to France. Carla receives a twelve-month driving ban. Peter sympathises and reminds her about the support group. Carla's scathing and Peter departs in a huff. Fiz is visited by an old lady. John arrives home and Fiz introduces him to Colin's mum Joy, who hasn't seen her son in months. John's alarmed. Cast Regular cast *Sian Powers - Sacha Parkinson *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Molly Dobbs - Vicky Binns *John Stape - Graeme Hawley *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Carla Connor - Alison King *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Joshua Peacock - Benjamin Beresford *Claire Peacock - Julia Haworth *Graeme Proctor - Craig Gazey *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Cheryl Gray - Holly Quin-Ankrah *Russ Gray - Finton Flynn *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Ciaran McCarthy - Keith Duffy *Jack Dobbs - Jaxon & Maddox Beswick (Uncredited) *Freddie Peacock - Lewis & Niall Beresford (Uncredited) Guest cast *Charlotte Hoyle - Becky Hindley *Connie Rathbone - Rita May *Joy Fishwick - Doreen Mantle Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *Websters' Auto Centre *Underworld - Factory floor and office *The Joinery *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Elliott & Son *Drapers Mill Apartments, Weatherfield Quays - Exterior *4 Drapers Mill Apartments, Weatherfield Quays - Living room/kitchen *Charlotte Hoyle's house - Living room, dining area and hallway Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: John has a birthday from hell, with Charlotte calling him in a distressed state and a visitor turning up at the house; and Kevin tries to convince Molly not to reveal their secret. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 10,140,000 viewers (7th place). Category:2010 episodes